


The most wonderful Christmas gift

by Iloveyourfreckles



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Book: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Christmas Eve, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gift, Love, Surprises, mutual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveyourfreckles/pseuds/Iloveyourfreckles
Summary: Newt is ready to leave for the family Christmas dinner, when there is a knock on the door when he has to leave.





	The most wonderful Christmas gift

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Hello everyone. I am French so before you began to read , you had to be warned.  
> I hope you will be nice and you will forgive me for the grammar mistakes. I work hard on my stories but my English is far from perfect. So, I am sorry if it is not good enough for you and You can't read because it bothers you.  
> Anyway, if you give it a try, I hope you will enjoy my story. It was my first story about Newt and Tina I wrote . Enjoy!
> 
> Read and comment, please. I'd like to know what you thought of it.
> 
> Disclaiemer: i am not J. K. Rowling so I don't own any of this .

_Christmas Eve, a flat in London._

Newt was occupied with his beasts. The kelpie needed some ointment again and it always was a challenge to put some on him. But he had succeeded despite the fact that he was alone tonight, he had sent Bunty home earlier this afternoon. Now, he only had to feed the mooncalves and take a look at the bowtrucles' tree to be sure thateverything was right.

When he was done, he went back to his flat . He looked around and his eyes caught the tuxedo which was hanged there, waiting for him. He winced thinking about the long and boring evening that awaited him. His father will probably make some unpleasant comments about him, his creatures and his job as a magizoologist. He will also be compared to Theseus as always ; his father will praise his eldest son who was the family's pride because of his head auror's status and his soon-to-be wife Leta Lestrange. The only thing that comforted Newt a little was seeing his mother, who understood him.

Newt sighed and wished that he didn't have to go but he sadly had no choice, it was Christmas Eve after all, time for the family. He approached the tuxedo and took it before heading in the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later at 7 p.m , he looked at himself in the mirror, uncomfortable but ready to go to his parents' estate anyway when someone knocked on the door. Who could that be at a late hour on Christmas Eve?

He opened the door and surprise took him off guard.

"Tina? What are you doing here? Come in, it is freezing." He told her as he let her in and took her coat.

"Good evening, Newt. I am sorry to bother you at this hour on Christmas Eve, but I couldn't take it anymore. I had to come and talk to you."

She said that in one go whereas she couldn't take her eyes off Newt. He was so handsome with this tuxedo. He did the same as if she was about to disappear. she was there in front of him and his head was reeling . if it was a dream, it was a very pleasant one. He couldn't believe that she was there in front of him. He had thought about her so many times since the release of his book. He didn't have time to write to her and give her some news for more than a month now. He spent so much time with his editor and in signing sessions that he couldn't have organized a trip in New York to give her copy in person as he had promised last year.

She talked again as he guided her towards a chair to sit down.

"I don't want to make you late but …" She hesitated to pursue her sentence.

Now that she was there, she found herself ridiculous and her idea even more.

Newt stayed silent looking at her expectantly but she didn't talk anymore so he did.

"I am so happy to see you. I thought a lot about you lately since my book's release. I absolutely wanted to keep my promise but ..."

"I've missed you, Newt." She blurted.

He fiercely blushed and got up to keep his strength by taking something in a drawer. He held a brown package out to her. She took it looking at it for a few seconds before opening. When she discovered what it was, her heart skipped a beat: his book. It was made in a beautiful red leather cover. The title which was the one she had suggested to him was written in golden letters : _Fantastic Beasts and where to find them_. She traced it with her small fingers.

"It is the first copy print." Newt explained. "I absolutely wanted you to have it."

She raised her head sharply, caught off guard. He shyly smiled at her.

"It was obvious to me. I had to give you the first one." He sweetly said.

Tina blushed very hard under his gaze. She was more touched than she was able to say.

"You should have given it to your mum, I am not as important as her or someone from your family. Don't get me wrong, I am deeply touched but it is too much, really."

" I gave the second copy to my mother but it is you who helped me to achieve it and give me this beautiful title . So that's how it should be."

She lowered her heard again and turned the first few pages. She discovered a handwritten message:

_My dearest Tina,_

_I hope you will enjoy to read about the life of my creatures and that will remind you some good moments you spent in my case when I first came to New York and we met._

_Thank you for all you have done for me._

_Yours truly, Newt._

On the next page was the dedication:

_**To my mother who passed on her love for animals to me,** _

_**To my wonderful friend who suggested me the title of this book and gave me so much,** _

_**To all my readers who will, I hope, love and appreciate my creatures for their true values.** _

Tina's eyes filled with tears. Both were so beautiful and she was deeply impressed and sensitive to his words.

"Thank you very much, Newt. It means so much to me, really."

"I am so happy that you like it. I was so afraid that you will be disappointed or something."

"Oh no, Newt, I like it very much." She said with a chuckle as she remembered this sentence that she told him at the harbour .

He didn't say anything but simply reached forwards touching her hair as he did at the harbour too. They stared at each other, mutually captivated by the other's gaze. And then they slowly leaned toward each other and gently kissed .

When they parted, they both deeply blushed but fondly smiled at each other. They finally have had that they wanted for a year now.

"You are my most wonderful Christmas gift, Tina ."

She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

Then, Newt looked at the clock and got up in a hurry.

"Oh, I am so sorry but I will be late at my parents' Christmas dinner."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. If there is someone who might be, it is me. I shouldn't have come on Christmas and listen to Queenie." She babbled as she got up.

He held her back by the wrist and looked at her through his fringe.

"Would you do me the honor to accompany me to this dinner?" He whispered.

" Newt, …" She hesitated. "I can't … I can't go like this when I am not invited. It would be disrespectful. Besides, I haven't the right outfit. "

"You don't need any invitation, you are my partner. As for the dress, we can easily arrange that." He said as he pointed his wand at her. "May I?"

She nodded and he murmured something under his breath . Then her dress transfigured in a beautiful velvet and long dress that perfectly fit her. Her shoulders were bare while pretty veil sleeves went down to her wrists.

"You look beautiful." Newt shyly confessed .

"Thanks to you …" She said as she put herself on tiptoe to lightly kiss him on his lips.

He blushed, cupped her face as she leaned in his palm closing her eyes, savouring the sweetness of his gesture. Then she smiled as he put her coat on her shoulders.

"We better get going or we will really be late." He mumbled as he reached his arms to her. She slipped her hand into his elbow and let herself be guided to the flat door.

_**The end** _


End file.
